Fix Me Up
by WhatBigEyes
Summary: I couldn't believe I was allowing this. Letting strangers in my home, hunters no less. Don't get me wrong I'm grateful they gave up their normal lives to hunt the evil things that lurk in the dark, but its dangerous to hang around them. It's like painting a target on your back and yelling at the monsters to get you. Castiel had asked though. So I would fix the broken parts of Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **I couldn't believe I was allowing this. Letting strangers in my home, hunters no less. Don't get me wrong I'm grateful they gave up their normal lives to hunt the evil things that lurk in the dark, but its dangerous to hang around them. It's like painting a target on your back and yelling at the monsters to get you. However, Castiel asked me to help Dean and he wouldn't due so without a good reason. Angels are raised as warriors, raised to follow orders, and to do so without question. However, that does not mean they are completely emotionless. After Castiel exited from Dean's dream, he realized Dean was struggling and needed help in his emotional state. To do so, he called upon me, Lydia Davids, a stubborn, shy, human empath. With talents like hers as Castiel put it he was is sure I would be able to fix the broken parts within Dean.

My character looks like Jemima West!

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy the story! Please read and review and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own supernatural.

* * *

><p><strong>Lydia POV.<strong>

I let a sigh of frustration out as I didn't like people, but I trusted Cas. I need to help Dean Winchester so he can stop the apocalypse. From what I gathered, Dean sold his soul for his brother and went to hell, only to be pulled out 4 months later. The angels, however, were to late as Dean was already off the rack torturing other souls - kick starting the end of the world. Now he had to fix it.

His brother, Sam, was being lead down a dark path by Ruby the demon. Castiel told me to keep my distance as he could be very dangerous. Knowing all these things made me sure I didn't want these boys in my home, but I owed Cas. The flutter of wings pulled me out of my thoughts and Cas appeared in front of me with his normal blank expression.

"They will be here in a moment." He stated, before disappearing. I rolled my eyes at his behaviour and continued to cook supper. By the time I finished making the mash potatoes the door bell rang.

I took a deep breath before going over to the door and opening it. "Come in." Once both men entered, I shuffled to the kitchen and grabbed the three plates. "Are you guys hungry?"

"Um, yeah I could eat." A deep voice said. I almost looked up, but forced myself not to. I placed the mash potatoes, steak and vegetables on all the plates and placed them on the island. I put out forks and knives.

"Have at it." I stated quietly, taking my seat on the other side of the island. The boys sat down and hesitantly began to eat.

There was a loud moan from across the island and I couldn't help but look up. The shorter man of the two sat there eyes closed chewing a piece of steak. I back down to my plate, trying to fight a smile and continued to eat. It was awkward silence during the entire meal and I was happy when I heard the flutter of Castiel's wings.

The boys jumped, muttering a few curses towards Cas, while I rolled my eyes and turned to face the angel. "Hey Cas."

"Hello Lydia." He returned the greeting before looking toward the boys. "Winchesters. Lydia will be traveling with you for the time being. She's special and will be protected at all cost."

I couldn't help but glare at the angel as I was never told about leaving the safety of my home. It seemed the Winchesters had shared their dislike of me traveling with them.

"What? No. No. No. We are not protection detail." The shorter one had stated firmly.

I rolled my eyes. They were hunters, they got in this business to protect people; however, I did not want to leave with them. "Wouldn't leaving with the Winchesters put me in more danger?"

The boys huffed at the accusation. "No offense, boys." I added to appease them.

Castiel tilted his head ever so slightly as a warning not to argue with him. I gave him a glare before leaving the kitchen and headed to my room. I grabbed the two duffle bags and brought them to where the boys were. Dropping them I turned without a word to retrieve my laptop, before returning to my original position.

"Lydia will be traveling with you for the time being. She's special and will be protected at all cost." Castiel repeated to the Winchesters.

"What do you mean special?" Asked the taller Winchester. Castiel stayed motionless and said nothing. I felt his hatred radiate off of him and sighed.

"I'm an empath." I stated. Once I received confused looks from the hunters, I let out a sigh of irritation. "I can feel others emotions, see their auras, and manipulate them."

"We don't help people like her." The shorter of the two stated. I watched as his hands twitched, itching for his gun.

Without thinking, my hand went to the back of my waist band and I pulled out my gun, pointing it at the brothers.

"Don't even think about it." I said. I directed my next words to Cas, without looking away from the Winchesters. "I will not help them. Considering one of them has had Demon blood in their system from the time they were a child."

Cas was about to say something, when the shorter hunter interrupted. "That's not his fault! He had no control over that!" Dean, I assumed, yelled. He took a threatening step towards me and I shot.

The bang of the the gun echoed throughout the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy.. This is more of a filler chapter... to build up the story a bit. I warn those who are Sam Winchester fans that there will be slight bashing, but that will change. Anyways please REVIEW!**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I do not own anything!**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Fix Me Up...<em>

_Cas was about to say something, when the shorter hunter interrupted. "That's not his fault! He had no control over that!" Dean, I assumed, yelled. He took a threatening step towards me and I shot._

_The bang of the the gun echoed throughout the house._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lydia POV.<strong>_

After the initial shock of me firing the gun had vanished from the Winchesters, I felt their anger pierce through me, but forced myself to show no emotion.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Dean yelled, jumping back as the bullet hit just before his feet.

"Next one is going through your chest if you try to intimidate me," I stated. Castiel moved closer to me and out a hand on shoulder, before grabbing my gun. I reluctantly let it go and crossed my arms.

"Lydia was born with this gift and is to be protected at all cost. She will go with you." Cas repeated forcibly. Dean stared at the angel, before nodding realizing he did not have a choice.

"Fine, but she better listen to us." Dean demanded.

"She will listen to you, Dean." Castiel answered. I rolled my eyes at the double meaning behind his words and Dean seemed to notice there was a second meaning and sent me a questioning look. "I must leave now."

Without another word the angel left, leaving me in the care of the Winchester boys. I finally looked at them. Really looked at them. Sam, the taller one with longer hair was fit and handsome; however, his aura was black and grey with hints of light. At first glance I would have mistaken him as a demon. His emotions faded slightly, it seemed as though all he was motivated to do was seek revenge for his brothers death, even though Dean had returned. My gaze then flickered to Dean, the man with the strong jaw, dirty blonde spiked hair, fit, and also very handsome. Taking a deeper look, I couldn't help but compare Dean's aura to his brothers or to others that I had seen. Where Sam's aura faded into one another, each closely related to anger, hatred, and revenge, Dean's aura showed highlights of all his emotions and these streaks of black that seemed like scars.

Sam, clearing his throat caused me to look away from the older Winchester. "We should leave now."

"Or we could all get some sleep tonight and leave in the morning," I suggested. The boys looked at one another, then at me. "I have to spare rooms, each have their own bathrooms."

"Alright." Dean agreed. I could feel a sense of gratefulness emit from him. The ding of the oven caused us all to jump.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath as I had forgotten I had baked a pie. I rushed to the kitchen and grabbed oven mitts. I pulled out the apple pie from the oven and let out a sigh of content after smelling the aroma. It seemed as though I wasn't the only one who loved pie, as Dean stood near me eyeing it. "Would you like some?"

He nodded quickly, his eyes never leaving the pie. I rolled my eyes, but understood. Pie was amazing! "Well it needs to cool down a bit so how about you get your bags and I'll show you your rooms."

"Yeah." Dean said seeming to snap out of his trance and rushed out the door with his brother in tow. Confused and slightly relieved, they had left for a moment. I grabbed three plates, cut the apple pie and placed them carefully on the plate. I put a spoonful of ice cream on each of the plate and drizzled caramel on each of them as well. I smiled sadly, I may disliked being around people, but I felt sort of happy that I wasn't alone anymore.

_**Dean POV.**_

I dragged Sam with me to the car, slightly freaked out. Lydia was all kinds of freaky, but she made pie!

"What the hell was that?" Sam had asked.

"I don't know. It's not like we have a choice though." I stated, grabbing our bags from my baby. "All I know is I want some pie."

Sam looked at me like I was insane. "Are you crazy? She fired her gun at you and your going to act friendly with her because she has pie?"

"It's pie!" I stated walking back towards the front door.

"What if she's doing this with her gifts? Huh?" Sam asked. I paused for a moment and frowned. I continued after a moment not bothering to answer his question as I didn't know. I looked at the younger women whom was currently placing three plates of pies and spoons on the island. I cleared my throat slightly, letting her know I had returned but she barely glanced in my direction.

"Your room is the first door on the left. Sam's is just across from you." She said as she stared at her piece of pie. Her soft British? accent caused me to pause for a moment. How didn't I notice that from the beginning? I nodded, puzzled by the brown haired girl. I turned to Sam and tilted my head towards the stairs. After throwing my bag on the bed I ran back down stairs for some pie.

"So? What kinda pie did you make?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

Her eyes flickered to me and I caught how crystal blue her eyes were. She looked down once again. "Apple."

I nodded, but didn't push. It felt as awkward as it did when we had eaten dinner. A little more so as Sam had stayed in the room.

"We need to lay ground rules." I said before I could stop myself.

"Let me guess, 1) I can't use any of my gifts on you or Sam 2) stay out of your way 3) listen to your commands 4) Don't do anything stupid and last but not least 5) if I do anything dangerous you'll kill me." Lydia had stated with slight sarcasm.

My eyes widened at her. "Yeah, that about covers it."

"Well then I have ground rules as well." She stated. I stared at her for a moment, unsure if she was serious. For once, she looked me straight in the eye. "1) don't expect me to fully follow your first ground rule. I can't help but read emotions or see auras. I haven't learned to shut that off. I won't manipulate your emotions though. 2) don't hide stuff from me. 3) don't judge me and 4) don't go through my stuff. I like my privacy."

I took me a moment, but I agreed. I took a spoonful of the pie and ice cream and shoved it into my mouth. Like the steak, I couldn't help but moan at the taste. When I looked down at Lydia, she had a small smile on her face and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Good?" She asked, amusement clear in her voice.

"I could marry this pie." I stated seriously. Lydia let out a small giggle before moving to her sink and cleaning her dish.

"Well it doesn't seem like Sam is coming down so if your still hungry you can have his." She said. "Goodnight."

"Yeah, night." I said before digging into Sam's pie. I hummed lightly as the apple pie seemed to melt in my mouth. I jumped when I saw Castiel in front of me. "Holy shit!"

The angel looked un-amused. He looked towards the stairs then back to myself. "Lydia will help you. It is in her nature."

"Help me with what?" I questioned.

He tilted his head. "With everything, but you must help her as well. She has been isolated for a long time. She has been hurt and shunned by many. You must keep her safe."

"You sound like a broken recorder. I get it keep her safe it is important." I stated mimicking Castiel's voice. He stared at me before disappearing once more. I sighed. I didn't like this situation. I didn't like it at all.


End file.
